Butei, Rider, Idiot
by Riku SAM Jamilion
Summary: The same of story of a hero from another world finding the toy they have to be the actual thing in a another world. A story of armed detectives, kamen rider detectives, and a average toku geek with minor problem with violence.


I don't own the rights to Aria the Scarlet ammo OR Kamen Rider W. Please support the...you get the drill. Oh and Epsilon Zeta if your reading this feel free to use. I just can't resist the possible tease of a rider in Aria verse after reading chp 18.

Don't expect this to be update frequently.

Case I: The new W

Present day...

Sadao Nogami got up with an irritated look in his face. He look in the mirror to see a 16 year old boy who look like he belong in a shonen manga looking back at him. The boy is not handsome, kinda punk looking and have messy bed hair he never bother combing. He's not fat, not well built and yet his body language tell of him being someone that had been in fights before.

Something tell Nogami today going to be a bad day. Well he rarely have good days but something tell him something is going to go wrong, terribly wrong today.

Sadao Nogami like to consider himself average. At least average as he can for someone who came from another world. He no longer the "hero of justice" he was in the past nor was he the "husk of a human being" that his savior found that fateful night at the beach.

Sadao Nogami was a toku geek that found himself in this world that treat bullet and sword like common tool by a strange accident. It was just after he finish a rerun on his favorite series Kamen rider W. Bored out his mind Sadao Nogami attended a anime convention when he encounter a VERY shady looking guy that offer him a jaw breakingly level low price on the lost driver, double drivers and the T2 Gaia memory. Being a fan Sadao bought it and just as he was about to leave he spotted a platinum Gaia memory that had a W on it.

Curiosity damn the otaku.

One minute he was playing with the gaia memory and the next minute he was doing the great escape and plunge off a cruise ship full of criminal and was found by a Yakuza boss that taken a interest in him and taken him in as a adopted son when he first arrive in this strange world.

The Yakuza boss taught him everything he need to know about this world and frankly Nogami consider the man more of a father than his own father in his old world. He learn how to fire a gun, knowledge about proper unarmed combat and even gotten pretty good with a knife because the old man was patient with him.

All skill needed to be a butei. Arm detective which take on mission to help the people. Frankly the only reason Nogami join was because that the only place where he think students would even come close to accepting him. He to much of a freak of nature sometimes to fit in with the normal crowd.

It been one year since_ that_ incident and him arriving in this world. He discover in that time in a fateful night he have the power to transform into a kamen rider from the show he love so much as a kid. Unlike the him of the past he swear to only use it in crimes to bizarre even for a Butei to take down.

"Yare yare..." The boy pocket his five seven as he put his tanto into it's holder. He strap on the lost driver as he pull out the only three gaia memory he was able to salvage. During his plunge into the ocean a year ago he was able to hold on to these three gaia memory by luck. It's almost like it's destiny in some respect. Nogami wear his driver 24/7 since because unlike the show he can't just suddenly pull his belt from nowhere.

Pfft destiny. He not in some bizarre anime or fanfiction is he?

"**ETERNAL**!"

"**JOKER**!"

"**SKULL**!"

Nogami before leaving take one last good look at himself and sigh. He really gotten attach to this place and unlike some anime hero out there who never stop trying to find a way home he rather like it here compare to his old world huh? Nogami straighten his tie on his uniform and lock the doors.

"I'm done thinking about it."

_One year ago..._

_"WORLD!" I turn my head to face a total of six arm men in black suit holding another guy who look like he was about to have his fingers cut off by a shark teeth looking knife. The poor dude look at me pleadingly like he expect a fifteen year old to magically save him._

_"Eh...where the rest room?" I'm fifteen and frankly Ii'm second away from pissing my pants right now. Normally in a fanfiction or a anime the hero from nowhere comes out kicking ass and taking names._

_This is real life. People die if they killed._

_The men shouted something in chinese as my guts tell me they calling for more people to come. I ran for my life and to my surprise find my self on a cruise ship and as soon as they saw me outside they open fire and i was lucky enough to find cover before i became a beehive. Guess the time i spend fighting gang and punk that outnumber me paid off._

_"Just what the hell going on?" My only plan for right now to run to the front of the ship and trying to find a way to escape and think about what the heck happen. As luck have it before i reach the front of the ship one of the goons catch up with me. Just my luck huh?_

_"I can't die here!" I try aiming a kick as the man dodge it and threw a punch that connected with my stomach. I lay down there as something liquid like came out my mouth and i was second away from blacking out. Who know the punches of a adult hurt so much? My legs a bit wobbly and yet my will to live keep me moving._

_"DAMN ITTTTT!" I grab the closest thing i can find and bash him in the head with it. The beer bottle made contact with the goon stunning him thus giving me a chance to escape. I am not equip or badass enough to deal with this._

_"End of the line kid! Nothing personal but anyone who seen I.U operation have to die!" I was surrounded in the front of the ship as much as i desperately search for a way out and there isn't any. I know what going to happen next and i need to buy some time._

_Hell if this was anything like the fanfiction i read then maybe i'm at the cross road of fate._

_"WAIIITTTT! Before you kill me can you humor a going to die teen?" They hesitate as they come to the conclusion even if i bought out a gun they can filll me full of lead before they pull the trigger._

_"Please make this work..." I pull out the lost driver put it on and pull out the Accel T2 memory._

_"Henshin!"_

_"Accel!"_

_I pose and now my whole next few second of survival depends on fanfiction logic which 90% of the time either don't work or completely bat shit insane, still better then charging arm grown men with bare hands._

_"Accceeeellll!" As no armor form around me i can only come to two conclusion. One,this is something shown in the movies called a memory rejection like the whole mess with the red flare and blue flare eternal. After Jun Kazu from the show and movie was rejected by the Eternal memory he found himself unable to access to said form and presume it was broken._

_Two, this is just reality slapping me in the face for being a naive fool. Putting my faith on some child toy._

_"Guess you don't have the luck of the devil kid." One of the goon step out the crowd and open fire on me. I stare at my shoulder in amazement as who know this is how it feel getting shot in real life? Damn die age of 15 still a virgin and useless huh? Always romanticize that i go out in a blaze of glory and not bleed to death like every victim of the week. It's not like my family or "friends" be sad a pathetic worm that can only hurt others is gone._

_"Is that so...?" I stumble to the edge of the ship and plunge into the ocean._

_This was my first night in the world of Butei._

Present...

"Damn it Kinji..." Nogami found himself having force to walk to school as his next door neighbor Kinji Tohyama borrow his bike without his permission. Not that Nogami mind loaning the bike but he could have at least ask, left a note or send him a text message.

"Come on girlie. We going to take some where nice and..." Nogami spotted couple of hoodlum that seem to be bothering a girl and was just about to tell them buzz off when he spotted the girl and turn his head around hoping she didn't saw him.

It was Riko Mine. The one bad friend he can't get away from no matter how hard he try. She talented, well like by the class and also the cause of at least 70% of his daily misery in school.

"Is that you No Gumi Kun? These guys were here bugging Riko to go on a date with them. Can you kick there ass please honey?" Riko glomp Nogami from behind as he sigh. Sadao Nogami been through this SO many times he can almost recite their lines.

"So tough guy huh? Bet your actually just a little girl hiding behind a gun." The messy hair teen and the hoodlum said the lines at the same time as hoodlum leader look very piss now and start getting up close and personal. Nogami slightly enjoy in the look on the other thugs face when they thought he was mind reading them.

"You think this is funny wise guy?" Seriously. Nogami admit he not the brightest Butei in the block but no matter which world he go to common street thug always say the same line and have the same attitude. Why is there always a need to prove that your tough?

"That it you punk!" He swing his fist as Nogami duck and sigh. He knows what going to happen yet he should be the bigger man here, plus he don't want to create problems for his kaichou if possible.

"Look i'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding and if we can just take a deep breath and...that a gun isn't it?" In the movie or anime this is the part where the punk pull some kind of knife and try to stab the character like a lunatic. What Nogami didn't expect was some random thug getting there hands on a Smith and Wesson that in top condition.

Illegally modify also.

"Not so tough are you now punk? I got this from a dealer and i'm going to blow your..." The lead punk start waving around his gun with a smug look he fire a shot just to prove he a badass and the gun not a blank.

He knows the butei uniform made of bullet proof materials right? How stupid can the common thug be?

Nogami got into close distance as he knee the leader of the punk in the balls and combine that with a headbutt to knock the hoodlum on his ass. He take care of punks before he got into this world, compare to the almost not human students in assault these guys are nothing. Plus he was too busy bragging, if it was him he would have shot first and deal with the aftermath later.

"First you disturb the public peace. Second your not heading toward school as a proper student should be." The hoodlum bought out a knife and lunge at him as Nogami grab him by the wrist and force him to his knees. He not the most skill Butei but his brute power acknowledge by many.

'Third you try to kill me with an unregister firearm! Time for you to pay for your sins!" Nogami fist made contact with leader thug face as Nogami sigh. His group all took the smart thug option and ran for it once their leader's ass was kicked. Riko on the other hand smiling and can't shut up about how much trouble he got himself into.

"Kaichou is not going to be amused, is she?"

Later in class...

"So you were attack by the Butei Killer!?" Kinji put a hand over Nogami mouth as he can't hide his surprise. The Butei Killer was this INFAMOUS criminal that made many Butei afraid to get on any kind of vehicle a while back. Last time Nogami heard of the infamous serial killer was the cops finally got him and he in prison for life. Was his friend just THAT unlucky enough to be target by a copycat?

"Some said it was just another copycat. You on the other hand got in another fight didn't you? Riko? You need to stop letting her drag you into her shenanigans." Nogami sighed as once student president Shirayuki Hotogi got news of yet ANOTHER fight Nogami got involve in she made him having to finish half the student council paperwork after school for punishment. Nogami don't like violence, he like peace. He knows this is ironic since he in Butei high but that why he transfer to the same division as Kinji. Next to transport, medica and Repier. Inquesta a pretty peaceful division.

Problem for Nogami is he often break everything he touch. He just can't seem to control that near inhuman arm power of his.

He can't be in a normal high school due to the fact he afraid he might repeat the incident of his past where he assaulted an innocent student base on false rumors and it took couple of teachers to pull him back.

So he try to be the normal fish in the sea of abnormal butei with odd blood lines. He nothing special and only a C rank student in Inquesta he rather let it stay that way. But the attack on his friend bug him a LOT since no matter how bad of a human being Nogami can be sometimes he value friendship a lot.

He was never good at making friends.

"How did you escape normal you a decent Butei unless..." Kinji gave Nogami the "Shut up or i'm not giving the leftovers from Shirayuki meals to you tonight" look.

When they first meet during an incident with a local gang. His future friend by chance happen to witness his transformation to a Rider and he also know a little secret of Kinji that he swear he will never tell.

HSS, The trump card of the Tohyama blood line or as Nogami like to call it "Deus Sex Machina". Once sexually arouse his friend can pull all kind of badass stuff that make 007 jealous. Unlike Nogami who only WISH he was this badass, Kinji despise his powers and often call Nogami to get him out of certain mess despite how much he hates not need violence.

The teacher walked in with everyone seated. Nogami on the other hand can't get rid of the urge to go after the Butei Killer even though the logical side of his mind is telling him he can't do jack. Just let the professionals handle it. Just live a quiet life of a Butei.

"We have a new student coming here today class. She from all the way from england. Please welcome Aria H Kanzaki." A little shrimp in pink twintail and sailor uniform walked in as the first thing she did was pointed at the seat next to Kinji.

"Sensei i wanna sit next to him."

The WHOLE class eyes turn toward Kinji as Nogami eyebrow raise. This scene SO cliche it wouldn't be out of place in a anime.

"Kinji...your not a lolicon are you?"He knows Kinji things with girls but he can't help but make a jab at the problem. Kinji was about to give a witty retort back when Aria threw him his belt. Not a rider belt but the belt you use to hold up your pants.

"Here your belt."

Riko then proceed to get up and give her rant on what she thought happen as Nogami watch the pink hair girl grew more piss by the second. Damn it Riko! Is she doing this kind of crap on purpose or is she really that stupid? Even a normal person like Nogami can read that the girl name Aria split second from...firing her gun in the classroom. Most Butei are not equip with common sense. Nogami learn that the hard way over the time he been here.

Aria seem to trump them all. What kind of Butei would fire a gun in there class room in non combat situation?

""Romance"? How stupid! If anyone of you idiots said it again i blast a hole in you!" Nogami got the feeling this is going to be a LONG year as Kinji can only facepalm in response.

"Yare yare..."

After school...

"KINJI! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" The whole class came toward Kinji as he quickly use Nogami as a shield. The only reason the student haven't trample them to death because of Nogami reputation of getting into fights outnumber and always coming on the top.

"I pay for the bike later. Half of the amount of food Shirayuki gives me. Take care of this would you bud?" Nogami don't like he being use for a shield but who can argue with good food? He calm the crowd down as Kinji made a dash for it. Unlike Kinji who not burden with stuff Nogami have unfinished business.

"I got no strings to hold me down..." As he FINALLY finish his punishment work he was heading home when he spotted something trying to follow him. Nogami lead the stalker to a secluded parking lot area in the town before he turn around. He knews the town well enough due to spending his spare time taking walks and often find perfect place to hide himself if the need to assume the rider form ever comes.

He was face to face with a Masquerade Dopant. It been so long since he seen a dopant he actually surprised it be the familiar mooks in the show that shows up now.

"So a dopant huh? Since there was no Masquerade dopant from the T2 series i assume you're just a goon? I'm giving you one chance to surrender. Give me the gaia memory, the power of it is too much for a normal human being." Nogami find himself quickly corner as more Masquerade Dopant surround him as he take out his T2 joker memory.

"Guess i got no choice. HENSHIN!"

"**Joker**!"

Nogami insert the USB drive into the driver as the dark purplish suit form around him thus transforming him into Kamen rider Joker. He crack his knuckles as the first dopant came at him with a pipe and he catch it.

"Time for you to repay your sins!" Fighting the Dopant wasn't hard since with his transformation he can take on more hits and dish out more damage. Plus he already experience with basic close combat. He might be below abnormal Butei like HSS Kinji but normal goons are no match for him.

"Rider punch." Nogami tap his driver once as energy charge up in his fist. He did a sweep kick before launching a punch on the last of the enemy.

"**Joker maximum drive**!"

The enemies exploded as Nogami see from a far distance away that a Dopant observing him. It was a dopant from the T2 series he let loose on this world one year ago.

The T2 luna dopant. The memory use by that one VERY gay dude from the A-Z movie. Before Nogami can switch to Skull to blast the Dopant it escape from his sight.

"A dopant in town. It never good news...yare yare." Nogami detransform as he look up in the sunset. First the Butei killer or at least the copy cat back in town and next there is a dopant in town also. He wants to take down the Butei Killer because no matter how much he want to let the police have the killer his heart is telling him he wants payback for his friend. There also the problem with the Dopant since he consider any crime the dopant do to be his fault due to the fact he was the one who bought the toys that somehow turn out to be NOT toys in this verse.

Next day...

"You look like shit." Nogami meet Kinji in the male toilet as he see in his pals face the look of someone who didn't have enough sleep. Guessing from the whole commotion last night the hot headed wonder move in with him?

"She following me everywhere! This girl impossible. What a guy gotta do to get a little peace? She saw my entrance exam and thought i'm some genus level Butei!" Kinji groan in frustration as he headed out the boys bathroom. Since Kinji hate HSS him he most likely NOT going to tell Aria that he only got that S rank because he was sexually arouse during the entrance exam.

"Just make her think your normal self useless and maybe she go away?" Nogami offer a suggestion as if this is a dating sim this be the choice he pick if he in the path to a rather annoying route. Kinji on the other hand look enlighten as he head out.

As soon as Nogami got out the bathroom he saw a Butei student coming at him with a drop kick. Maybe it's the fact he have reflexes built up from the amount of fights he get into or just plain luck. He manage to dodge and find himself meeting his attacker. Grining almost like a idiot and giving the aura of a tom girl. The trouble some Kohai that manage to be fascinated by one of his fights have arrive.

"Senpai! You promise that if i manage to beat you. You come to assault and teach me how to be strong no? It's a waste for someone with senpai talent for destruction to be in Inquesta!" The blonde girl who hair hold up in a ponytail grin as she seem to be wearing combat glove and hype for this. She have almost a punk like decoration on her uniform as the two got into safe distance from each other.

"Damn it kid! I'm happy in Inquesta! Like hell i'm going to let you beat me." Nogami sigh as he pull up his fist also as the students gather around them. Nogami into a boxing stance while his dear Kohai in CQC stance. This isn't the first time nor would it be the last time his kohai try something like this.

Raika Hino. His first year kohai who manage to witness him wiping the floor with couple of basic thugs that was bothering couple of the students of Medica and after learning the fact even though the instructor manage to beat Nogami in the entrance exam all of them have to be hospitalized from the encounter. She been developing a strange obsession to beat Nogami and somehow view Nogami of all people a wise teacher.

"Here i come senpai!" She came for one of her infamous grapple as Nogami didn't even hesitate as he swing for her face and she manage to grab him by the waist. That the problem with fighting Butei student is since they smarter then a average thug they also have better training.

"Heiya!" Nogami feel like he being push down as he known once he get down he down for. He seen his Kohai in a fight before and the number of joint locks she can do is rather impressive.

He rather not be in the receiving end.

So Nogami did the only reasonable thing he can do since he lack skills. He grab his kohai by the waist, lift her up and threw her back down on the ground like a sack of flowers. One can complain Nogami lacks skills and technique but then again winning the fight often where it counts.

"Ow ow ouch!" Before Raika can fully get up Nogami swing his fist inches from her face. He rather not harm woman if possible even though most of the girls here can kick his ass if they want. He rather bluff his way to victory if it means the fighting stops.

"You loss Raika. You need to work on what to do just in case you foe counter you. Try not to make your moves so easy to read since your whole body tense up already before i even got close." Tips his adopted father of this world taught him when getting into combat problems. Power isn't bad but being too tense in a fight lower your mobility and often fighting like a game of chess. Seeing who can counter who in the end.

"Thank you senpai! Your words of encouragement wise as always." Nogami sigh as he much rather people look down on him then overestimating him to be this badass. He not a badass and he only a 16 year old boy with good arm strength and learn some basic close combat from a yakuza.

"Say senpai why you never went to assault? We need people who are strong like you." Nogami can almost laugh as he one think assault the equivalent to Sparta. He might be consider a fighting demon in normal people eyes. In Butei he just a normal fish in a BIG sea.

" I have...personal problems." He didn't wanna admit he afraid of joining assault might make him become almost bloodthirsty as the fellow student there and bloodthirsty plus that stupid strength of his is something he don't want.

"Well i can respect that. But senpai i'm never going to stop trying to be stronger then you!" She gave a laugh that made Nogami heart skip a beat. The boys in assault always says Raika have no charm but Nogami think she cute...

Not like he ever going to admit that. In real life saying stuff like that only going to end in a bad end for him.

"I always be waiting kohai." The two bump fist as they head toward their separate ways.

_One years ago..._

_"I'm cold, bleeding and tire. It's not like i'm any use in life..." yet as i said that my hand gripping what i have left of my old world in a death grip as i manage to grab three T2 gaia memory during my swim to shore. Even though i want death my body never stop moving as i lay in the night beach alone, afraid, and just tire._

_"I have no idea where i am...i'm..." i black out as later on i found a middle age man with a orange hawaiian shirtshit looking at me and reaching for my belt._

_Don't take that away. Please don't take that away. That the last clue to my past and figuring out what the heck is going on. That my last connection to my world._

_"OHHHHHHH!" I grab onto a sea shell and was about to go all assassin creed on the man when without looking he caught by sea shell with two fingers._

_"My name Ryu Sonozaki. Can you hear me kid? It seem like you still have a bit of fire in your eyes." Sonozaki? As in the Sonozaki family from W? Just what kind of world is this? This place look like Japan that for sure._

_"Judging from the fact your shot, nearly drown and diedtire and you still have enough stamina and balls to try and stab a yakuza boss mean you have potential." His left fist make contact with my face as the first time in my life i feel the impact of the fist LIFT me off my feet and send me flying. I was quickly knock out a second time as the last word i heard was his._

_"We going to have a GOOD time getting to know each other boy."_

Present...

"Tch! Guess detective work don't happen like in TV shows..." Nogami sigh as the next day after having his tussle with his Kohai he been pulling strings from his adopted father and asking people yet he no closer to finding out who the Butei Killer is. At his most frustrated moment and pulling his hair out in the class his phone ring to "Ring a ding on．Riko-rin " the ringtone he set for Riko. The ringtone was something Riko made for him last christmas. Some part of him want to delete the song for payback for all the pain Riko cause him but the song so catchy.

Plus no matter how much he feels annoy by Riko he didn't have the heart to delete it. It was something a friend made for him after all.

"What you want Riko?" Nogami heard Riko laughing in a chipmunk fashion. Just what do the number one class clown want from him?

"Heard you been searching for the Butei Killer and just thought i help out my Vitriolic Best Buds No girl friend kun! Come to my place after school and i give you a juicy scoop that can help reduce your clueless Butei Killer search. Heck maybe you can even be popular among the student instead of respect and fear for once. Remember to bring drinks and soda. Don't give me the whole "what are you talking about? I'm not trying to find the Butei killer crap. I know you been sniffing around like a blind hound and the GREAT Riko decide to help out."

She hanged up as after school Nogami head to her place. Nogami wonder why the hell he so easily sucker by Riko. He been waiting here for two hours and all he heard was the sound of in anime being played in the room. Something feels very wrong. During the time he knew Riko she NEVER once invited him to her room. Why so friendly now?

"Gumi kun!" Riko came out in all her cosplay glory as she in a maid outfit twirling around. Nogami learn during his time with Riko is that you can't judge a book by it's cover. She might look and act like a idiot but she more then once prove she a person with multiple talents that even he never saw coming. Sewing her own dress is a prime example as he always thought she be the type to order from the mail.

"Let's get this over with Riko. What you want? The latest Oda Nobuna light novels? The newest updated version of Koihime Musou that H-Game somehow set in era of the three kingdoms?" Nogami sat down as Riko handed him a controller and before he know it he playing a two player game with Riko.

"Nay, Nay, Nay. In exchange for my JUICY info about the mystery man that been buying a LOT of unlicensed and illegal material for bombs...I want your deepest darkest secret Nogami." The sudden use of his proper name sent an instant chill up Nogami spine as suddenly the Riko of sitting next to him playing don't seem so bubbly anymore. In fact she feels like a professional killer as his adopted father employ them and they give off a certain vibe that quite different from normal people.

"...I was someone who have a habit of hunting bullies till i acted on false info and cripple someone. I was sent to juvenile school and was expel from my old school because of it. I was fear and hated till one day a miracle occur." Nogami spill the beans as even though he don't want to he knows there no other way to getting the info from Riko. He still have a bad taste admitting he was such a screw up, but the time here with the old man and his friends have made him into a better person. He done with that chapter of his past and ready to move on.

Riko said nothing as the chilling feeling he have is gone and replace with Riko smile again.

"I got something juicy! I got something juicy!" Was that chill he feel really there? As the two chat and talk like any other students. Riko gave him the suspected location of the Butei killer as she gave him a fair warning that the Butei Killer not going to go down easily and Nogami thanks her simply as he left.

He going to investigate the area tomorrow yet something in his guts is bugging him and he can't tell why.

The next day...

He know why he have that annoying feelings now. Of ALL the places the suspect can be hiding it's in ana abandon building near the RIVER.

In a Toku show SOMEONE always fall into the river and get knocked out.

Nogami can almost taste the trap that somehow going to make his day going to go from bad to terrible as he skip class today just so he can deal with the Butei Killer problem. Shirayuki not going to be amuse that he adding skipping class to the long list of offense he have already.

"This can't be good..." Yet Nogami got no other clue as he can't deduce to save his life. He went inside the abandon building and he went through from floor to floor till he arrive in the rooftop and face to face with someone dress in complete black from black sun glasses, black trench coat and black...well this man look shady as hell for Nogami. No one dress like this and don't expect the police to arrest them.

"I don't suppose your the Butei Killer or a fan of his? You be repaying your sins in a nice little cell. I give you this one chance to surrender and come quietly." The person in front of Nogami slowly take out a yellow gaia memory from his pocket.

"**LUNA**!"

The man insert the memory into his chest as he turn into the Luna dopant. Nogami once again quickly found himself surrounded by masquerade dopant. The power of the Luna dopant is to create illusions, but never in his wildest dream do Nogami expect the suspect to be freaking Butei Killer or the copy cat that targeting his friend. He pull out the joker memory and press it once.

"**Joker**!"

"Guess i have no choice huh? Henshin!" Nogami transform as he kick the two masquerade dopant closest to him back. He crack his knuckles and point toward the dopant.

"It's time for you to repay your sins Dopant! Rider kick."

"**Joker maximum drive**!"

Before Nogami jump kick can connect a blue blur came and he felt a impact of a sword across his chest and he land right on his ass. As he got up to be face to face with the blue Nasca dopant. Seem like the two are working together since the Dopant pointing his sword at him and not at the Luna Dopant.

"Just my luck i get TWO bloody Dopant. Say you guys staying silent to retain the whole "mystery" portion of trying to find out who you are?" The masquerade dopant attacked as despite the fact he can beat the masquerade dopant Nasca little speedblitz trick and Luna dopant long range attack got more than a few good hits in.

"Like i fall here!" Nogami taken out his Joker memory and was about to insert the skull memory when the Luna dopant tentacles wrap around him and before he can get out the Nasca landed a whole 12 hit sword combo on him.

"Damn!" Nogami knocked out of transformation as he force by the two dopants and it's goons to the edge of the building. Below him is a river and front of him is two T2 dopants and a LOT of goons.

"Yare yare...this just cliche it!" In a last attempt to transform again and rejoin the fight. The Luna dopant tentacle slam into Nogami chest as he fallen into the water before he can use the skull memory. After the two dopant see that there nothing surfacing from the river they left. Unknown to them and Nogami a certain green dopant was also observing the fight.

"..."

Next day around the afternoon...

Nogami always thought Limbo be more grey.

He knows he not going to heaven for his past sins but he think he was at least a decent enough human being to land himself in purgatory. Instead he waken to find himself in a almost empty room as wrapping of calorie mates all in a certain trash can across to him.

"Where am i...?" Last thing he remember was getting his behind handed to him by the Luna and Nasca dopant combo and took a plunge into the river. Nogami over the time he spend in this world have develop an irrational hatred for large body of water.

He seem to ALWAYS take a dive and often from asskicking other people handed him.

"You awake?" A green hair girl that wear a stoic expression arrive. Reki...just Reki. Long as Nogami been here she always been a mystery for him. No idea what her full name is, no idea who her heritage is, the only thing that acknowledge by all is the face she the best sniper among the students.

"I suppose you fish me out the waters? Thanks by the way. How long was i..." Reki hand Nogami the newspaper as he in stun silence. Turnout there was another attack from the Butei Killer today in the morning despite the fact nobody died Kanzaki H Aria was wounded during the rescue operation. Nogami don't really know Kanzaki san much but he hate the feeling that all this could have been stop if only he did his job as a Rider and stop the dopant. Maybe the mystery man was the Butei Killer maybe he isn't. Nogami going to live with the fact he had his chance and he screw it up.

"Your belt device...it can combat the dopant?" Nogami nod as he have no reason to lie to the person who save his life. Right now he need to make contact with Riko again. As he need a LOT of info on the Dopants and since he have no phillip Riko the closest thing he got.

"**Cyclone!**"

Reki take out the T2 cyclone memory and before Nogami can stop her she transform into the Cyclone dopant right in front of his eyes. The only reason Nogami not in full combat mode because his guts telling him that if she want him dead it would have been easy while he was knocked out.

"I have something i want to show you." She take a brief case out from her what seem to be the bathroom and open it. To Nogami surprise it's a...THE DOUBLE DRIVERS! THE double drivers he lost during the night of the plunge! Nogami taken the double driver out and examine it. The thing still feel new as the day he bought it from that one shady dude.

"Holy how did you..." then something in Nogami mind click and something that been bugging him since the beginning surface. SOMETHING about the series of events that landed him at Reki joint setting off some alarm in his head.

What if Riko set him up?

What if Riko KNOW who the Butei Killer was but sent Nogami there so he can be ambush?

It can't...but one thing Nogami do trust in is Riko info, she not the type to make simple mistakes.

BUT what if there a SMALL chance Riko IS one of the Dopant that attack him? What if...

Why did she OFFER to help him? He can't get the nagging feeling out of his head. He work in case before and she never once OFFER to help him before. What makes the Butei Killer case so special? Normally HE the one that have to go to her and beg for help.

"Reki. I'm going to ask you to do something VERY stupid and VERY illogical for me and you have every right to refuse. We barely talk and you have all rights to not listen to me." Reki didn't say a word as she simply nod. Nogami swallow as he hope to god he wrong. He hoping ALL of this is just pointless paranoia in his head but he need to be sure.

"I'm going to make some phone calls."

Next day...

"Is that so? Thank Akihiko nii san." Nogami finish the call to one of his adopted father men in the CIA as he feel sick to his stomach. Reki stand next to him examining his room without saying a word. He not a brilliant Butei like his friends so he use the connection the old man can pull to get ANY kind of info he can. His adopted father being a Yakuza and having good relationship with Butei high got him some valuable info. A bit illegal? There no denying that but once the old man heard it was about Dopants he understood him and help him in his investigation.

Riko Lupin Mine IV. The great granddaughter of the infamous french Phantom thief. Her family died when she was a young age and she was taken in by a relative and disappear off the radar for a long time.

When Riko resurface her past was cover almost SO perfect. NOBODY not even most of the teachers in Butei high suspected a thing. Nogami adopted father Ryu Sonozaki being a close friend of the principle also net him a MAJOR clue about this puzzle that little people know. It's something Nogami himself haven't heard in forever also.

I.U

A name only told in whisper among Butei and other organized crime groups. Nobody knows if they really exist but they the bogeyman that nobody dare to mess with in fear of there wrath. Rumor from his adopted father said his source heard from his source that Riko spend her golden years of her childhood there training in I.U plotting for something. Some said it was for revenge against the people who bought her family to ruins some said it was to create her own legend. Whatever the reason she just might have pick up a trick or two from I.U that CAN make her a suspect for the Butei Killer case.

"Say Reki? Now that i know thing i shouldn't know about a close friend of mines what should i do? She a pain in the ass alright. She cause more misery in my life then even my little sister...but she my friend. I suck at making friends and i want to help and protect the little friends that i have. Some part of me just want to turn a blind eye to this and call the more professional Buteii. Riko too smart for that isn't she? She get a whiff of the police and she be out of town. I mean was the time she spend with us all just a lie?" Reki said nothing as she hand him the double drivers.

"The wind said "do what you feel in your heart is right."" Nogami sigh as he finally make up his mind. Even if she might be the Butei Killer it's his duty as her friend in trying to correct her.

He is both a Butei and a Rider after all.

"Let go catch ourselves the descendent of theft greatest french thief that ever live."

Club Estella...

"Isn't it past times for little kids to go to sleep?" As HSS Kinji make a dash out the place Riko heart can't stop beating. Kinji in HSS mode always manage to make her heart go doki doki alright. Here she thought she steel her heart from everything and only playing Aria and Kinji yet some part of her still into Kinji.

Love huh? She don't plan to fall in love while planning for her grand scheme in trying to be acknowledge as something more then a number. She never thought about actually befriending that idiotic brute who always SO easy to mess with. He cares to much about everyone no matter how hard he tries to deny it. He might act tough and often annoy but Riko believe they actually had fun when they were just sitting there playing video games together.

Is she feeling sad that she killed Sadao Nogami? Absurdité. She killed Butei who were far more skill and deadly than him without batting anin eye but suppose the idiot was someone fun to mess around with for her own entertainment.

"Madam you want me to take the plates?" Riko can't hide her smile as the poorly cheap mask and the attempt to make a more husky voice failed revealing to her who he is.

"Nice to see you to No brain kun. Close the door, i I believe it's time me and you had a talk."

Nogami sigh as he pull out the mask and sat face to face with Riko. He was planning to do a epic hammy moment to surpriseher but seem like Riko tooto smart for that.

"Riko Lupin Mine IV. Never in my wildest dream did i suspect the little idiot who make my life SO miserable to be the great granddaughter of the infamous Lupin. Answer me this dear Riko. Are you the Butei Killer?" The tension in the air thick as both of them are serious.

Riko finish the cake she was having with Kinji as she gave a evil smirk to her friend who she try to kill. She always suspect the hard headed idiot have more potential then he show. After all he is the idiot who manage somehow to appear in the middle of a important I.U business ship with strange USB drive that later the researcher learn can grant new and power beyond anything I.U. dream of.

"I am. But you have no proof my dear Nogami kun. Say why not join I.U.? You can break anything you want without having to worrying about the consequence. It be fun and the professor REALLY wants to know more about the gaia memory you have. Especially the belt like device you use to transform." Nogami bite his teeth as Riko show him the gaia memory she obtain.

The Luna Memory. She the one who almost killed him.

"I have to refuse not because i like the law because you targetted on of my friends. I 'm rather protective of my friends and Riko Mine aka Butei Killer. You're under arrest for attempted murder of Kinji Tohyama and the bus full of student yesterday." To Riko surprise Nogami pulled out a voice recorder from his waiters pouch as she honestly didn't expect the slow and often rely on brute power alone Nogami to pull a fast one on her. Maybe she just drop her guard because in her eyes he still this naive idiot that fun to mess around with.

No matter. Compare to Riko who master the art of messing with people she can easily counter Nogami move.

Before Nogami can get to her and pull out his handcuff she grab his voice recorder and destroy it by stomping at it multiple times. She gave a smirk as she bolted out the cafe with Nogami right behind him.

"Riko you...!"

"Teehee! Come and catch me if you can!" Nogami chase Riko out of the cafe as she duck quickly into a alley way and transform into the Luna dopant using her tentacles to reach the roof tops with ease.

"Like hell i let you escape Riko Mine! Henshin!"

"**Joker**!"

The purple suit form around him as he manage to cut Riko off finally around the shipping docks. Riko on the other hand impress someone who don't have any special blood line manage to keep up with her.

"Persistent ain't you? Gumi kun? Girl don't like that you know?" Riko summon a batch of masquerade Dopant as Nogami switch his gaia memory. He going to go all out against Riko. Whatever she planning it involve Kinji and he need to stop her now.

"**Eternal**!"

The red flare version of kamen rider eternal form as he take out the eternal edge that come with it and make short work of the goons. Unlike the movie red flare who manage to have few minute of screen time. Nogami discover his version of Eternal comes with the knife yet the memory not in full potenial yet.

"I'm not going anywhere till you repay your sins Riko!" Nogami insert the Eternal memory into the knife as he came toward Riko. The knife glow red as he slice thought the tentacles she try to use to attack him with.

"**Eternal maximum drive** !"

Nogami landed his finisher and yet he was quickly grab from the back and thrown to the ground like a rag doll. The Luna dopant walk toward him completely unharmed. So that was a trick of the eye huh?

"My memory allow me to create illusions! you really don't think i got something just in case you beat me?" Riko landed a fury of attacks and knock Nogami out of transformation as she use one of her tentacles to slowly strangle him.

"Any last words Nogami?"

"The next few second going to blow you away Riko. Reki now!" Before Riko can defend herself properly she was nailed in the back several times by sniper shots. Not enough to seriously harm a dopant but enough for her to drop him.

"You..." Reki threw Nogami his double Drivers as he hold the joker memory and she hold the cyclone memory. Nogami not stupid enough to fight someone he can't beat and probably going to outsmart him and out think him alone. So he had Reki in stand by using the smaller headsets she bought to communicate. Unlike in the shows where the hero knows when the other one need to transform here he have to rely on something simpler.

"**Cyclone**!"

"**Joker**!"

"Your in for a world of pain Riko! Henshin!" The green and purple warrior form as Reki drops to the floor at her sniping point. Nogami and Reki have became the 11 heisei rider Kamen rider W as Nogami point his finger at Riko in a almost finger gun like fashion.

"It's time for you to repay your sins Riko Mine!" The two engage in combat again as this time with each blow from Nogami carry a bit of a gust of wind into it and despite Riko a good fighter she not 100% use to fighting in that body as Nogami manage to get a upper hand though a heated battle.

"Now!"

"**Joker maximum drive**!"

Nogami saw an opening and insert the Joker memory drive in as strong wind blinded the Luna dopant long enough for the finisher. His right kick and then his left kick made contact as the sound of explosion can be heard.

"Yes now you...!" To Nogami surprise THERE NOBODY left over from the explosion! Was that another clone also?

"Where is she...?" Just then Nogami got a email as Riko gleefully show him a video of him being a idiot and chasing another fake copy as she already at a part unreachable by Nogami.

"You see Nogami kun. The fun part about you is no matter how smart you try to be you always not clever as you think you are. Though kudos on the fact you beat my copies and found out about my past before even the great Olmes. I be seeing you very soon again." The call ended as once Nogami arrive home and wrote his statement on Riko Mine for the higher up he found a box wrap inside a package with the Luna memory in there.

"To my dear Idiot who going to need a LOT of help compare to Kii-kun

From the great Riko Sama.

P.S I.U also been making Gaia memory of their owns. Be Careful and don't die till i get a rematch my dear idiot. I want someone to be there for me to tease when i get back."

Nogami can only sigh as Reki emotionless as ever said nothing. He just came back from a wild goose chase and Riko just drop the bomb that this I.U group is reproducing Gaia memories...he need a break. He not abnormal enough to deal with this.

"Yare yare. I just can't catch a break can i?" His neighbor Kinji seem to be having absolute chaos again as Nogami head over and try to pacify them.

Elsewhere...

"His performance was entertaining and the belt that can reduce the corruption from the Gaia memory almost complete." In elsewhere "Professor" the leader of I.U was observing the fight between the mystery warrior and the Luna dopant. Despite Sadao Nogami rather average power he somehow always seem to be stronger, faster and more determine to win when he transform.

Interesting...

A group of shadowy figure around the professor said nothing as he watch. "Professor" press his own gaia memory and insert it into his heart.

"**Utopia**!"

The professor transform into a metallic looking monster as the crowd in the shadow seem restless.

**"I guess it's time for the Scarlet Earth project to move to the final phase. TIME FOR US TO SOLVE THE FINAL PROBLEM!" **


End file.
